The first night and what comes after
by Nidhon Gratael
Summary: This is in the Forgotten Realms but I used a character I created myself. This is just a small teaser really, nothing too major. Kind of a "What is happening now" then it will go backwards to the beginning. From there it moves forward. Please do tell me what you think of my character. I have put much thought into him, but it will not show until I go backwards.


The night was a hot, dark and stuffy one. The trees almost sweat themselves; a fire was not place in the center of the shoddy put together camp. The only thing in the camp was a bedroll and a belt that was hung over a tree branch. The belt was black leather, polished and well kept. The owner was valued it and took good care of it. One the belt was two just as well kept daggers. They were silver in color; the steel was shiny, even in the midnight darkness. The moon was nonexistent as the night was darker than was even seen. As if a blanket had fallen upon the earth itself. The night was pierced by a bright blue light. The flame was blue in color as it shot through the night air. Thick and dark, yet the blue fire light the wood around the camp. A tree erupted into flame as the figure came into its light. A skeleton was that figure. Maybe an undead necromancer, though it was not yet known. The undead figure's from was covered in a dark set of robes, the hood covered the eyes and most of the rotten mouth. As the figure stepped further into the camp another figure entered the picture. A small, rather thin form hovered behind the skeleton. The skeleton was aware of this movement and turned around, just to meet two plunging daggers into its eye sockets. In the time that the skeleton had lit up the camp, its owner had slipped away with his weapons to see what was invading his privacy. He was annoyed and was not fond of undead at all. As the skeleton fell, the figure pulled the daggers free, sheathed them and turned its head towards the sky. The morning sun was coming up, as it did the warmth and brightness of sun came through the trees. The figure covered its face with a hand to not be blinded. The yellow warmth of the sun fell onto dark features. A rather thin face, pointed black ears, silver hair tied back into a ponytail, black tattoos on the face and bright blue eyes. The man, as it was seen from the face was shirtless. Only in black silk pants, with brightly polished swashbucklers on his feet. The belt hung loosely on his hips, upon further looking; the torso was black as the night had been, though covered in scars. Most of which were most likely from battle and other hardships. The man crouched, looking at the skeleton now that it was brighter. He could see the robes more clearly. He swore loudly. It was a necromancer, an undead one. It must have been raised by another magick user to do his or her bidding. It unsettled him; he had been in the forest for only a few nights and was already being attacked. He hated the idea, but it was true. He was now rethinking his last job, stealing from the mage. Yet, he needed the coin and also needed to get away from these damned woods as well. He shuffled his feet slightly, his boots squeaking as the rubbed against each other. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. He would have to leave, he knew he would need to start soon or he'd be dead by next morning. He rose and turned around, gathering his blanket, as it was the only thing he had carried on his back. As he turned a rather feminine back was shown, also scarred and a long line of once torn flesh ran down his right shoulder blade. He sighed again; tightening his belt to make sure his daggers would be secure. He grinned wickedly as he would finally be able to sell his spoils. He started a brisk pace of a walk and made his towards the next town. He would go due east; he knew that the town was not merely a town, more like a city. It had a steward, merchants, guards, well-armed guards at that.

It would be only hours before he came open the city. The thickly made stone walls towered over him by several feet. He was short, so it seemed even bigger. He chuckled at that, he knew he was short, yet he did not care. He nodded to the guard and shrugged; the guard opened the gate and gave him a dirty look. A drow was not a happy sight to many people. Most drow murdered, raped and killed many in the area. He was just here to sell things, maybe get more work and be on his way. He started to walk further into the city, he stone buildings made him feel like an any, the masonry was well put together and would probably withstand a few catapult attacks, only a few. He chuckled at the thought, his amusement shown on his face as more people gave him dirty look. He did not let it damper his mood though, he made his way towards the merchants square. He had business to attend to and he would get it done. The wooden carts were littered around rather carelessly. It would be a nightmare trying to find a merchant to buy his spoils. He sighed and started making his way towards a few merchants. Weapons, armor, gifts, flowers and other pointless trinket was all he found. What was with these humans and needless things? He would probably never know really. He finally stopped at a cart that was displaying jewelry, it was what he needed. A grin spread over his face and he approached the man, a rather fat man. Rotund, as if he were a spoiled nobleman. He chuckled lightly and smiled. He spoke in deep and pleasant monotone.

"Hello there, sire. I would like to sell you some very rare items and trinkets."

The drow bowed elegantly and smiled still at the unsettled man. The man tried to smile back but retorted gruffly.

"Why should I deal with you, dark skin?"

The drow gawked, he faked a painful expression.

"I only wish to trade, dear man. Nothing risky or dangerous about it."

The man nodded and shrugged.

"Then let me see what you have for me, drow."

The drow nodded back and reached into his pouch on his belt. He produced a silver necklace with an emerald in it and a ring was gold, just a simple gold band. Both were of magickal properties. The drow spoke again as the man inspected each piece.

"These are rare items; I wish to fetch a few gold for these, not silver."

He spoke bluntly and shrugged, shuffling his feet as was a usual mannerism of his. The merchant nodded and slid five gold pieces towards the drow and waved him away rudely. The drow did not care; he got his money, which was what he wanted. He nodded and bowed once more, he smiled. Where would he now? He needed sleep, maybe the tavern would do. Yes, a tavern would be nice. He had been deprived of sleep because of his midnight visitor; it irked him still and made him very angry. He went out of the merchant's square and headed from a tavern, he did not look at the name, as it did not matter to him .He just need a warm bed and some warm food. The drow pushed the door open and smiled; the tavern was dimly lit with oil lamps and candles. The drow quite at home, he smiled and nodded to the bartender. He stepped over and smiled still.

"Sire, do you have an extra room per chance? Nothing fancy, just a plain room?"

The bartender nodded.

"Aye, we do, thought it'll be three silver."

The drow nodded and slipped the silver to the bartender, taking the key that was given to him. He then left the bar and headed over to the fireplace. The fire was warm and inviting to him. He had never known anything so nice and heartwarming. He pulled up and chair and leaned back, propping it on two legs and pressed the back of it against the wall, bringing his booted feet up and crossing them on the table. He crossed his arms and watched the other patrons. He smirked, what a rather strange lot they were. As if they had no care in the world, they just went about their daily lives with no worries. It was amusing to him, only slightly but still enough to make him chuckle. The sound of his laughter must have caught the attention of someone as he heard a chair turn in his direction. His palms hovered over the pummels of his daggers; he was ready for a fight. He did not want one, but he would fight if he had to. A rather sculpted man adorned in rather common silk, it was a common sight. As the drow looked again, it was not a common sight. The silk was almost different, as if it were from the eastern part of the land. He had never been but he heard the silk was just as strong as chainmail. It had shocked him as he looked; almost jealous as he wished he had something like that. The only thing he had for protection was his speed, as armor would slow him down. Speed was a required thing in his trade. He was a thief by trade; he got money from taking from others and using it for his benefit. He did not deny what he did, but he preferred the term 'opportunist' though most did not see it that way. The man kept watching him, it was making him unsettled. He enjoyed it, did he? Or was he just being shy? The drow chuckled at his own embarrassment. That caused the man to eyes him even closer. As those rich green eyes bored into the drow, he felt his stomach knot. Almost in a good way. He did not what to think of it at the time, he was so confused. No human had looked at him the way this human was. He smiled at the man and then looked towards the fire, another fire burning to the tips of his ears. Was he blushing? Him blush? No, he couldn't be, it was ridiculous. His midnight skinned burned, he shut his violet eyes. He opened them only a few seconds later and the man was at his table, straddling a chair backwards and resting his chin on his hands as he eyed him still. What was this man issue?! The drow wanted to smack him, and hard. Yet, he held back, there was something else in the man's gorgeous green eyes. Wait, gorgeous? Did he really just think that? Oh dear, he felt a fire in his ears again. At this feeling, the man must have seen it as a grin spread over his face. The drow would admit, the man was handsome, rather striking honestly. The drow shifted in his seat slightly, feeling rather uncomfortable. The man spoke first, in a rather choppy accent and a deep, but still high pitched voice. The sound made the drow's skin crawl; it was a nice sound, one that could get used to hearing. All the time, if he had it his way.

"Drow, I seen you come in this way, May I ask why and your name? "

Good looking and respectful? Damn, this was something. Yet, he knew not what. The drow responded rather quickly.

"Ah, just selling some spoils from my travels, making me some money is all. Nothing major."

The man smiled, it was a nice smile, warm and inviting. The drow shrugged.

"Why you ask human?"

The man responded again, still sweetly as before.

"Thought you could use a drink, a friend, and some company. You seemed lonely."

The drow shook his head and wave a hand.

"No need, I would like some company though."

He smiled at the human and chuckled lightly.

"My name is Nidhon, yours?"

He bowed his head respectfully. Then man spoke again.

"My name is David, not fancy but it is my name."

The drow raised a hand, chuckling lightly.

"A man with your looks does not need anything fancy and outstanding."

The man grinned and laughed, the sound was pleasant, The sound of the man's laughter made the drow's stomach lurch. It was awkward for Nidhon, he had never experienced anything like it before. He rose to his feet, smiling to David.

"Alas, my friend. I must retire to my bed, it's been a long day for me. I am tired and must rest."

The man chuckled now, rising as well, smiling widely.

"May I join you, Nidhon?"

Nidhon blushed badly, the man was so forward and charming. He was shocked, yet he was aroused by it. He could sense that the man wanted more than friendship, but he was so tired. He just shrugged and started to walk up the stairs towards his room, his black leather boots thudding on the steps as he went. He reached his door, inserted the key and turned it. A click sounded as it was unlocked and he sung it open. He stepped into the very wooden room, a large bed with a fire, a wash table and a mirror. He was unaware of the man hovering behind him. He breathed softly as he stepped further into the room. He heard the door click shut, a pair of strong sculpted arms wrap around his torso. He blushed, his midnight skin crawled, his violet eyes shut slowly as he submitted to the man's desires. He felt strong hands trail down his front and unclasp his belt. He shuddered as he felt those hands pushed further south and grasp at his crotch, his hardening crotch.


End file.
